


Luck Be A Lady

by rogue_1102



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Adults, Aged Up, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bro Code, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Graduation, In Public, Incredible BTG (Bicep Tattoo Goten), Making Out, Pub Crawl, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:19:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogue_1102/pseuds/rogue_1102
Summary: It’s the busiest night of the year, and Goten gets left behind during a pub crawl.“Hey, good lookin’,” a sweet voice said from beside him.“Look, I’m not gonna be your fuck buddy for the evening…” he started to say, but then stopped when he caught sight of the subject of all his most recent and, more intimate, dreams.
Relationships: Bra Briefs/Son Goten
Comments: 60
Kudos: 28
Collections: Shamrock Shenron





	1. Celebrate/Beer-Soaked

**Author's Note:**

> Totally unbeta’d. We own our mistakes!
> 
> Part of Shenron’s Dungeon, Shamrock Shenron ‘21 event.
> 
> S/o to the coordinators, Ruthlesscupcake and Areo_ian. You guys did awesome!

“Come on, Goten! Keep Up! We’ve got ten more places to hit tonight!”

Goten pushed his way through the perspiring and beer-soaked crowd as he tried to catch up with the guys. Trunks had decided, in his ineffable wisdom, that doing a pub-crawl on the busiest night for bars in the entire year was the best choice of action to celebrate their recent graduation from West City University.

Dressed in his most stylish blue jeans and green V-neck T-Shirt, he felt like the most overdressed person on the street as half-naked women and men populated the sidewalks and thoroughfares.

“GO DRAGONS!!! WHOOOOO!”

Around him a chorus of answering cheers responded and he found himself high fiving and fist bumping randos in the crowd in an attempt to just break through the horde.

He craned his neck over the hundreds of heads around him in an attempt to catch a glimpse of that recognizable shock of lavender hair. To his dismay, said hair and its owner was about a block away with no signs of slowing down.

“Fuck me,” he said out loud, and got a couple of catcalls in return which made him blush self-consciously. A stray hand groped his backside and an unfamiliar pair of lips kissed his cheek. Every which way he felt his body being grabbed and pulled at, until finally he pressed himself against the nearest building so that he could have a moment's peace.

_Shit. I’ve got to get off this street before I’m manhandled to death._

“Hey, good lookin’,” a sweet voice said from beside him.

“Look, I’m not gonna be your fuck buddy for the evening…” he started to say, but then stopped when he caught sight of the subject of all his most recent and, more intimate, dreams.

“Wow,” Bulla said, with a cheeky grin. Her blue hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, highlighting the faint widow’s peak she inherited from her father. Her camisole and skinny jeans seemed modest compared to some of the wardrobe choices he’d seen this evening, but he definitely noticed her supple curves and the strong lines of her muscles. “I only came over here to say hi.”

“Yeah,” he chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, sheepishly. “Sorry about that. I’ve been pinched and poked more times than i can count tonight.”

“I thought you were hanging out with Trunks.” Bulla propped herself up by her elbow against the building, and regarded him with curiosity.

“I thought so too, but the fucker took off without me.” Goten frowned and pulled out his phone. _Nope, no missed calls. He hasn’t even noticed._

“Well, you and I can hang out instead. Surely one Briefs is just as good as the next. Plus, I’m the best wingman...or wingwoman.” She tossed her ponytail over her shoulders, and her brilliant blue eyes lit up with excitement at the prospect.

He smiled and rolled his eyes at her exuberance. Ever since he’d met her at Trunks’ apartment, she’d been on his mind; however, he hadn’t dared try to ask her out because Trunks, well, he was the personification of the overprotective big brother. He’d seen him punch a guy out just for staring at her ass. But, Trunks wasn’t here and he’d probably never get another chance to spend time with her.

“That sounds great.”


	2. Lucky/Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few bars later that evening...

“What about that one? She seems hot. Got that whole...blonde, bimbo look going. You could get lucky.”

Goten laughed and shook his head as he took a sip of his dark lager. The robust and malt-chocolate flavor coated his tongue. He took a moment to savor its taste, swishing it around his mouth before swallowing, before he turned back towards his self-appointed co-pilot. 

“You know, I’ve never had trouble picking up girls.” He said dismissively and attempted to snatch a chicken wing from her plate. Bulla, however, promptly pulled them out of his reach and shot him a dirty look that promised he’d be eating his own cock and balls if he tried again.

“Must be why you’re swimming in the pussy right now instead of hanging out with your best friend’s sister.”

“Oh now, that was a low blow.”

Bulla snorted in amusement from the other side of her buffalo wing, her eyes twinkling with the barely restrained mirth. She licked the remaining sauce off her lips, the action causing Goten’s gaze to drop to her mouth, and he watched her tongue’s pink tip caress the plump flesh of her lips.

_Shit. Why is that so sexy?_

She must have sensed him staring because her eyes flicked up to catch his before he could look away. His stomach started to feel warm, and he was at least 87 percent sure it was not due to the copious amounts of beer they’d both been drinking. Her thin, feminine fingers reached out and touched his arm, causing the skin to jump and the goosebumps to rise as she pulled up the sleeve of his dark green shirt and stroked the inked flesh the was revealed.

“You added to it.”

Goten smiled and looked down at his bicep. An intricate pattern of old Saiyan symbols and geometric shapes covered his skin down to his elbow.

“For luck...and to remember where we came from, my family. Not too long ago, they were in the old country struggling to eat. Now, they’ve got two grandsons that’ve graduated college. So, yeah. Just my way of keeping the past alive and moving forward at the same time.”

Neither one of them spoke for a moment as the tips of her finger skimmed, almost reverently, across the surface of his flesh. Their eyes met again, and this time there was a shared look of understanding that passed between them. A moment of connection that said, “I see you, and you see me.”

Goten abruptly cleared his throat and signaled the bartender to bring them a couple of tequila shots. The moment was broken, but when he looked at her again, there was no outward sign that there had been one before.

“Oooh! Thank you. I hope you know I don’t DD. They have ridesharing for a reason.”

She took the shot and threw it back, sucking in a breath and closing her eyes as she swallowed.

“I walked.” He stated simply with a shrug, opting to pace himself as he sipped on the clear beverage in the shooter.

“Good. But, back to the subject at hand. What do you look for in a girl? This is stuff I need to know if I’m going to get you laid tonight.”

Goten sighed and rubbed a hand down his face as he considered the question. 

“Truthfully?” He began, and she nodded earnestly in response. “My ideal girl used to be anyone who was the polar opposite of my mom: Dumb, pretty, and not looking for a long-term relationship.”

“Yeah...you and Trunks got that himbo life.”

He grimaced at her declaration and raised a brow in incredulity. “Not himbo. Just...focusing on other things. No one thought I’d ever make it to college so I wanted to make that count and not be tied down by another person.”

The corners of her mouth dropped into a frown as if she had not been expecting that answer; however, Bulla bobbed her head in acknowledgment and picked up another chicken wing to start gnawing on the tender meat.

“Makes sense.”

He huffed and snatched a chicken wing off her plate before she could resist and dared her to try to stop him. To his surprise, she merely smiled, picked up another piece of chicken, and gestured with his hand to keep talking. He grinned, and they tapped wings together in a mock salute.

“Yeah...so, the perfect girl would be someone who’s…,”

Goten blew out a breath and finished the rest of his tequila. The liquid fire burst throughout his body, melting away any self-consciousness of the moment that had happened before. He reached behind the bar, grabbed a pen, and started making a list on a bar napkin. Occasionally, he’d look at her out of the corner of his eye, but soon enough, he handed his list to her with a smile.

“Oh...let’s see, then. Smart, fun to be around and have a beer with, cute in a busted-up T-Shirt or slinky dress...wow, that was specific...good in the sack...always a plus...and oh, this one is my favorite...someone that completes me.”

Bulla looked over the list again a few times and then looked around the bar.

“Yeah, you’re not gonna find any of those around here.” She finally said, an over-dramatic yet sympathetic expression on her face.

Goten laughed and inched his hand toward her plate for another wing, yelping when she poked him with her fork. As he rubbed his sore hand, he looked at the woman next to him again. 

“Who knows? I might get lucky.”


	3. Coin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two bars later...

Do you have a quarter for the jukebox? This country-western crap is making me want to kill my own dog."

Goten snorted into his beer and coughed as he tried to contain the laughter that wanted to burst out of him. Foam splattered on the shiny surface of the bar countertop, and he smiled, apologetically, at the bartender, who only shrugged and handed him a towel. 

"You OK there? If you're going to die, at least see if you have any change. I don't want to feel like a corpse robber." Bulla patted him on the back in a faux attempt to help ease his sudden coughing fit. 

_ Why does she have to be that funny?  _

"Yeah, I'm OK. Just give me a sec," he replied and loudly cleared his throat. Goten took the towel, wiped the bartop around him before picking up his glass and taking another sip of beer. This one was house-brewed IPA, and he didn't want to waste it. With his throat and thirst momentarily slaked, he shifted in his seat and patted his jeans for any loose coins that he might have. It wasn't often that he kept change on hand. His mind drifted back to his list that was stuffed into his back pocket. It had partially been a joke, but the more time he spent with this woman...the more items he could check off.

"Too bad. I was looking forward to giving you mouth to mouth."

_ Wait, what? _

Immediately, his rummaging stopped; he looked up and blinked at her dumbly. All the bar's background noise seemed to fade into the back recesses of his mind as he focused solely on the blue-haired beauty in front of him. She had a slight smile on her face, and her eyes contained a devilish spark that assured him that she knew precisely what she said and had no remorse about it.

Tantalizing daydreams of sweat-slicked bodies, hands gripping flesh, and long, open-mouthed kisses swept through his brain as his mind raced at the end possibilities implied in those words.

Goten smiled back in return and scratched at the scruff on his cheek. 

"I wouldn’t mind helping you practice." he finally responded after a moment. Maybe it was too obvious a come-on, but frankly, he didn't care. Surely a little, innocent flirting wasn't going against the tacit acceptance that Trunks' sister was to be treated like an asexual being at all times.

Bulla's lips curved into a broader smile, and she raised her eyebrows in surprise. A barely discernable blush began to bloom on her cheeks the longer he stared, but she promptly picked up her pint of lager and hastily guzzled the remaining half of her drink that was in the glass.

_ Huh. Maybe...maybe this isn't a one-sided thing. _

The thought made him chuckle, and he dug down deep in his pockets. Finally, his eyes lit up with triumph as he pulled out a quarter. With a dexterity he was astonished he still possessed considering how many beers deep he was, Goten flipped the twenty-five-cent piece into the air with his thumb and effortlessly caught it. 

Bulla gave him the obligatory slow clap with the totally deserved 'Bravo' that feat entailed.

"There you are, m'lady," he declared with a flourish. "One quarter so that your ears will no longer bleed and your canine will remain in the land of the living."

She laughed, a big belly laugh that ended in an undignified snort; however, to him, it was the most beautiful sound in the world. Goten took Bulla's hand and gently deposited the coin into her open palm.

"Thank you! Any requests?" 

She hopped off the barstool and leaned on his shoulder, but he shook his head. 

"Nope. Knock yourself out, Bulls."

When the warmth of her body moved away from his, Goten held back the sigh of disappointment that wanted to escape his throat. Slowly, he reached out to pick up his glass to take another sip; however, he stopped when he felt the press of soft lips against his cheek. 

He turned, his eyes wide with shock. Bulla, for her part, only smiled back and tossed a wink over her shoulder as she made her way to the jukebox. It may have been his imagination, but her walk appeared a bit more provocative than before. Her hips swayed with a teasing purpose and the taut muscle of her backside filled out those skinny jeans in a way that had to be criminal.

And, kami help him if he didn't enjoy watching her walk away.


	4. Emerald/Rainbow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few more casual touches, a round of karaoke and 1 bar later...

“There’s an open booth! Quick, go claim it!”

Goten's eyes narrowed in on the booth in question and immediately dashed towards it. He half-dove, half-slid, onto its emerald-colored seat and barely beat out another group that also had their eyes on the cushy oasis. A few obscenities were exchanged, coupled with a couple of gestures that he’d never repeat in front of his mother; however, the battle was won, and he grinned victoriously as Bulla walked over with two pint glasses filled with the signature dark porter from the bar’s list of brews.

“Now that's what I want to see when I die. A gorgeous woman bringing me beers.”

Bulla set down the glasses and sat down across from him. “Who said these were for you?” She replied sassily. Goten had to strain his ears to hear her over the loud rock music, but he caught the gist of her words.

“Maybe... because I bought this round?” 

He retorted and scooted closer to her side of the booth until he was right beside her. He hated yelling across a table, and it was as good an excuse as any to be just a tiny bit closer to her.

“Oh yeah. Fair point.” She conceded with a smile and slid the drink in front of him. As he reached out to take the glass, their fingers brushed against each other. A feeling, like an electric shock you would get by touching a high voltage fence, shot up his body. It started at his fingertips and raced up and down until it settled right in his groin. 

Their eyes met, for what seemed like the thousandth time that night, and just like the nine hundred and ninety-nine times before, they both stared a little too long to be anything other than intentional. But, like those previous times, they both smiled awkwardly and then changed the subject to something else.

They talked about likes and dislikes, plans after college, and family. Goten told her about how his grandparents took him and his brother in after his parent’s separation. Bulla admitted that she was hesitant to go back home because she didn’t want to join the family business. 

The minutes ticked by. Little by little, their drinks were consumed, along with a copious mountain of bar food, and little by little, the distance between them was closed until he had to put his arm on the back of the booth to give them a little extra space...and closeness.

He smiled to himself and tried to keep up as he listened to her animatedly devolve into a very one-sided debate about the virtues of vinyl versus digital. Although he had no dog in that fight, the undeniable passion in her eyes made them sparkle even in the dim bar-room light, and he couldn’t take her eyes off her.

With each truth and bit of personality that was revealed, he knew, deep down, that this wasn’t something that happened with everyone who knew her. 

This was different.

“Hey, that girl has been eye-banging you all night.”

The glass stopped half-way to his lips, and he looked at her dubiously from the corner of his eye. There was a tiny hint of...irritation in her words which took him by surprise.

“Girl?” Goten looked around the crowded bar, and a massive weight of dread settled on his shoulders when he saw who she meant...dressed nothing but a barely-there skirt, rainbow wig, with little green pasties covering the nipples on her otherwise bare tits. “Fuck.”

No. No. No. Now was definitely not the time for this nonsense.

“What?”

“She’s...an ex. We hooked up once, and she got it in her head that it was something more. Now she won’t take ‘no’ for an answer...” Goten sighed heavily and drained the rest of his beer. “....and she’s coming this way.”

Bulla looked to the woman who was trying to weave her way through the crowd and then back at him, a frown and steely determination on her face.

“Oh, I got this. I’m crazy-ex-girlfriend-kryptonite.”

“Wha-?”

His question was cut off when she placed her hands on either side of his face and pulled his lips to hers in a demanding and claiming kiss. At first, he was too surprised to react, but his brain and body quickly stirred into action as he began to respond to the pressure. Slowly, Goten moved his mouth against hers, and she smiled against his lips. He hummed with approval, and each brief caress to the soft flesh of her lips soon deepened. 

One kiss became two. Two became three. 

His tongue teased the seam of her lips, asking for entry, and Bulla eagerly opened her mouth to his request.

Their tongue soon tangled together, and he felt, rather than heard the low moan of pleasure that vibrated in her throat. Her hands left his face to fist his T-shirt, and Goten responded by cupping the back of her head to anchor her to his side. Bulla pushed herself closer and pressed her soft, full breasts into his chest. He groaned at the contact, closed his eyes and tightened his fingers in her hair.

This was heaven, made real. Her taste, her smell, the feel of her...everything overrode anything else. Instinct over reason. Desire over friendship.   
  
Gradually, the mating of their mouths slowed and Bulla pulled away. She let out a breath, and licked her lips, as a soft smile of uncertainty replaced the resolute frown from before. She looked up at his from beneath her long, aqua lashes and pushed a stray fly-away piece of hair that had come loose from her ponytail back behind her ear. Bulla looked out at the bar, and chuckled as she shifted in her seat.  
  
”See? I told you.”  
  
Goten looked out and the dreaded ex was nowhere to be seen. Truthfully, however, Kami himself could have been standing there and he wouldn’t have cared. A bell had just been rung. They couldn’t unring it...and they both knew it. They could either ignore it or...  
  
”Do you want to get outta here?”  
  
  
  
  



	5. Tradition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One walk to his apartment later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***NSFW***

_ Fuck, she’s beautiful. How’d I get this lucky? _

Goten stared down at the exquisite being that lay on his sheets. There she was, just as he’d imagined countless times in his most restless nights. This time, though, there would be no alarm clock or personal boundary-defying roommate to stop him from seeing this through to the end.

His eyes swept up and down her body, eagerly devouring every glorious curve and detail. He trailed his hand up and between her breasts as he looked deep into the cerulean depths of her eyes - those gorgeous eyes that had entranced him from the moment he saw them. Her pupils were dark and wide with arousal, and a delicate blush began to bloom on her chest.

Carefully and with deliberate purpose, he leaned down and kissed her. In contrast to their kiss in the bar, this was unhurried. He explored her mouth at his leisure, lightly biting on her full-bottom lip and learning the exact pressure she preferred. Bulla only hummed in response and gripped the roots of his hair harder.

Goten groaned, deep in his throat and chest, and broke his mouth away. Leisurely, he placed feather-light kisses down the swan-like curve of her neck to her chest. 

“Oh...Goten...that feels…”

Her words abruptly stopped when he took one of her breasts into his hand. He sighed at the way the soft flesh filled his palm. Not too much and not too little. He smiled and dropped his head to capture its nipple into his hot and waiting mouth. He swirled his tongue around its turgid tip, grinning when she gasped and arched her back, pushing her breast further into his bare chest. Her fingernails trailed down his biceps, and her hips undulated beneath him, pressing her naked groin against his own. 

He alternated between the two peaks of her breasts, laving the nipples with his tongue and causing her to whine in the back of her throat. Her sensitivity excited him, the selfish, animal part of his brain wanting to prolong the torment for both his pleasure and hers.

“Please...more…don’t tease me, Goten.”

His eyes snapped up to hers, and he nodded. He couldn’t and wouldn’t deny her. Not now.

He slid down between her muscular thighs, spreading them wide for his view. A crown of dewey blue curls topped the apex of her thighs. She was already wet and wanting for him, and the realization made his cock twitch with masculine pride. He would make this good for her, for them. Saiyan men had a reputation, a tradition, of being attentive to their partners' needs, and he would be damned if he let this one go by the wayside.

Goten dipped between her legs, licking his lips in anticipation of the bounty that lay before him. He leaned forward, licking her pussy with a practiced tongue and gathering as much of her moisture as possible. Bulla’s hips jerked, her gasp one of surprise at his attention, but it soon morphed into a long moan, coupled with a high keen, when he began to circle her clit with the tip of his tongue. Her knees tried to clamp around his head; however, he pulled them down and spread her wider.

He pushed a thick finger inside her, smirking when her walls wrapped and held him tightly upon the intrusion. 

_ She’s so fucking tight.  _

Slowly, he pumped inside her, one finger soon becoming two as he scissored them and stretched her in preparation for his cock, which felt like it was going to burst any second just from the sounds coming from her mouth.

“Mmmmm….yes...fuck...please…”

Kami, she made cursing so fucking sexy. But, he wanted to hear her scream rather than swear. He reached the bedside table and quickly tore off the foil wrapper of the condom in his hands, rolling the latex down his cock. A glance to the side, and he saw Bulla looking at his dick with a hungry look in her eyes. Like she wanted to ride it and suck him dry. Maybe later, he decided as he shook the image out of his head. 

First things first.

He lined up his cock to her folds but held back from sinking into the liquid heat that beckoned him. No, this was going to mean something. He leaned forward, and their breaths danced across each other as they locked eyes.

“Bulla….I want you to know I…”

“Shhh,” She placed a finger against his lips and smiled. “I know.”

He laughed a bit brokenly and nodded, pausing only one moment more to brush a kiss on her lips before pushing inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special s/o to Lady_Red, who read this over and convinced me it was steamy enough. You are the best cheerleader!!


End file.
